The log splitters in general use today have several disadvantages. Firstly, they are very cumbersome to operate and are incapable of achieving high production rates. Also, the prior art log splitters jam up easily primarily because of the type of cutting wedges used by these devices.
The log splitter in accordance with the invention overcomes the above-discussed disadvantages of the prior art devices and provides a reliable and productive device by reason of the use of a novel splitting mechanism. More specifically, the splitting mechanism used in the log splitter of the invention includes a main splitter arranged with a cutting edge facing the forward end of a log fed along a path of travel with the cutting edge being formed by a straight-sided wedge construction. The splitting mechanism also comprises a plurality of cutting knives extending generally transversely to the main splitter and providing cutting edges facing the forward end of the log. The cutting knives are spaced apart relative to one another to define shearing compartments into which the log is fed as it is being split into pieces. The cutting edges of the cutting knives are also formed by a straight-sided wedge construction.
In accordance with additional features of the invention, the main splitter is constructed of a two-stage cutting edge arrangement to lessen the force on the splitting mechanism and to thereby lessen the power requirements to split larger diameter logs. The straight-sided wedge construction used in the main splitter eliminates binding or jamming of the log between the main splitter and a side plate positioned at the other end of the cutting knives.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention the cutting knives are constructed and arranged with their cutting edges extending at an angle to the main splitter so as to urge the wood against the main splitter as it is fed through the splitting mechanism. Also, the cutting knives are arranged in a diverging relation to allow for separation of the log pieces as they are split to thereby prevent binding or jamming thereof during the splitting operation.
A still further feature of the invention is the provision of a side plate spaced apart from the main splitter and having a cutting edge which aids in the splitting operation. The side plate extends in a diverging relationship with respect to the main splitter to avoid jamming of the log pieces being split.